1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to a reasoning system by knowledge activation for automatic generation of rules to execute rapid reasoning for solving problems, and composing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reasoning system by knowledge activation having a knowledge obtaining mechanism, a failure diagnosis system for mechanical systems (Jyoho Syori Gakkaishi 30.5 (1989)) and a knowledge base system (JP-A-63-271534 (1988)) having a function for generating new logically correct rules from conventional knowledge have been disclosed. The failure diagnosis system described above is a system for discovering failed members based on structure of apparatus and behavior of composing members, and the system generates knowledge relating to failure of the composing members by eliminating candidates in normal condition from a group of failed member candidates enumerated from data of reasoning process. And the knowledge based system described above prepares new knowledge by the conversion of conventional knowledge stored in a knowledge base in another logically equivalent expression form.
The above described systems have an advantage to generate knowledge which is not ready previously and to enable the knowledge be utilized for solving problems. However, it is necessary for a reasoning system by knowledge activation to have a mechanism to generate selectively effective new knowledge for solving problems when a function to generate knowledge is provided to the reasoning system by knowledge activation. Reasoning system by knowledge activation without the function described above have following problems.
a) The quantity of knowledge is increased because of generation of unnecessary knowledge. PA0 b) As the result, reasoning using the knowledge needs long time for collation of condition. PA0 c) Computer memories having large capacity are necessary for storage of a large quantity of knowledge.
Thus, for a large scale reasoning by knowledge activation system, the effective knowledge to solve problems, or in other words, whether or not the generated knowledge is able to reach a solution with the least amount of steps is a crucial point.